Positively interlocking shifting devices, such as claw shifting devices or the like, are known from automotive technology. With claw shifting devices a shifting operation initiates an engagement process for the interlocked connection of the meshing claws. However, the engagement process can only begin when a predetermined speed difference range is reached. It has been shown that during this, so-termed tooth-on-tooth positions of the corresponding claws can occur, such that the meshing claws jam against one another so that the engagement process has to be interrupted until the tooth-on-tooth position has been eliminated. It is then necessary to store the shifting energy applied intermediately. This results in actuation systems of unnecessarily complex design, and in non-reproducible dynamics during shifting.